In the irrigation industry in agriculture and gardening there is widespread use of plastic piping made of polyethylene. From the main large pipeline exit subsidery piping of smaller diameters of 5 or 7 mm and more. At one extremity of the subsidery piping there is a dripper element, and at the other extremity a connector component that connects the subsidiary piping to the main pipeline. Additionally there can be other subsidiary piping connected with a T shaped component. In FIG. 1 one can see examples of dripper elements and connectors used in plastic piping. The insertion of the dripper and of the connector component into plastic piping is a difficult and uncomfortable procedure. Therefore there is the need for a hand tool to facilitate this operation. The tools at present available for this insertion operation are limited in that each size of piping requires a separate tool. These previous Israeli patents, no 111737, of 23 Nov. 1994, and no. 152089, of 2 Oct. 2002, (both under my name) describe such tools. In the present invention the insertion operation can be performed by the same tool but with piping having two diameters, 5 mm and 7 mm, or on piping with similar diameters.
All the parts of the tool are manufactured from plastic materials, apart from the springs, pins and screws that are made from metal. The tool of the present invention should be seen as an immense versatile improvement on previous inventions and therefore we are requesting a patent thereon.